Con el odio dentro
by AnkorB
Summary: Sarada se encuentra la mitad de su entrenamiento. Las cosas se descontrolan un poco. Su humor comienza a cambiar y empieza a planear sobre dejar a todo mundo atrás. ¿Habrá alguien que la detenga o se perderá por siempre? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Con el odio dentro" NO me pertence, es propiedad de prodigygirl101 y IceLucy (Son la misma persona). Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 1:**

" Mamá, ya me voy a mi entrenamiento " llamó Sarada a su madre casi saliendo de la puerta de la casa

" ¡Sarada! ¡No olvides tu almuerzo! Será un largo día y no te voy a dar dinero para compres comida" contestó Sakura. Se acercó a su hija y le dio un gran abrazo " Estoy tan orgullosa de ti "

Sarada bajo la mirada, mientras guardaba silencio " Mamá, ¿Cuándo dices que volverá Papá? "

" Sabes que está en una misión muy importante. Volverá pronto "

" ¡Siempre dices eso, pero nunca está aquí! "

Sakura tocó suavemente su frente " Te prometo Sarada, que el regresará pronto "

" De acuerdo Mamá. Bueno, me tengo que ir ¡Te quiero! Te veo al rato " Sarada se despidió de su madre y corrió hacia la Ciudad de Konoha. Sakura se despidió también y sonrió " Yo también te quiero Sarada "

" ¡Oye, llegaste tarde! " exclamó Boruto "Estábamos a punto de empezar sin ti"

" Lo siento chicos, algo importante se me presentó " Miro al líder del equipo y se inclinó ligeramente " Me disculpo por llegar tarde Konohamaru-sensei. No volverá a ocurrir "

El hombre de cabellera café rió y sacudió su cabello ligeramente " Aun tenemos tiempo antes de irnos. ¡Seguramente no han olvidado que día es hoy! " Los tres gennin se miraron entre si. Konohamaru suspiró " Como lo esperaban. Hoy es el día en el cual lucharan con otros equipos. Esto es para que se acostumbren a las habilidades de otros shinobis. "

Boruto sujeto su cabeza frustrado. " ¡¿Es hoy?! Mierda ¡Lo olvidé por completo! "

" Pienso que todos lo hicimos " Agregó Mitsuki

" Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Bien Sensei, ¡Vamos! "

En su camino hacia el lugar, los 4 ninjas viajaron juntos. Haciendo contacto con otros equipos gennin. Cuando llegaron , habían Chunnin y Jounnin a los alrededores, para mirar a los jóvenes shinobis. Sarada caminó cerca de un par de viejos shinobis y escuchó su conversación.

" ¿No es la niña pedazo de basura? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Salada? " Los ninjas rieron

" No tio, estas equivocado, ese hombre es peor que un pedazo de basura. Después de lo que él nos hizo, es peor que escoria. Cualquier mierda es mejor que él "

Escuchar eso hizo que la sangre de Sarada hirviera. No importaba a donde fuera siempre insultaban a su padre. En veces, era molestada por otros. Una vez intento defender a su padre, pero al final, solo la empujaron y se burlaron de ella. Sarada prefirió no contarle a su madre, para evitar problemas.

 _Venganza…_

La joven Kunoichi miró a su alrededor. Escuchó una voz, pero no pudo encontrar de dónde provino.

" ¡Todos sentados! " Shikamaru salio de la multitud de Jounnins. " Empezaremos las batallas. Cada uno de sus nombres será seleccionado aleatoriamente. Los combates duraran máximo 10 minutos. Cuidado, es probable que peleen contra sus compañeros de equipo " Sus ojos se oscurecieron " Bajo ninguna circunstancia debe haber intento de asesinato. Si llegara a ocurrir, el castigo será emitido de inmediato. ¡Comenzamos! "

Shikamaru camino hacia un recipiente de vidrio en donde había muchos papeles doblados, introdujo su mano y saco dos papelitos. " ¡Boruto Uzumaki y Shikadai Nara! "

Los dos gennin caminaron y alzaros dos dedos, enfrente de sus rostros. Boruto sonrió burlonamente " Voy a ganar esto "

" Que problemático " Respondió Shikadai

" ¡Qué comience la batalla! "

Los dos ninjas dieron retrocedieron. Se mantuvieron en su postura de pelea. El chico rubio observó a su "enemigo" con una mirada de determinación. El gennin de cabello café miro fijamente a su oponente con desinterés.

" ¡Jutsu clones de sombra! " Boruto cruzo sus dedos. Entonces 3 clones aparecieron a su lado. Todos saltaron hacia Shikadai, quien estaba agachado, con sus rodillas al suelo y sus manos unidas. Shika busco su kunai y acuchillo los 3 clones. Se quejaron en dolor y se desvanecieron. Busco en su bolsillo y le lanzó shurikens al verdadero Boruto.

Con increíbles reflejos, Boruto evadio los shuriken y retrocedió. Se acercó al usuario de las sombras y alzo su pierna. Su golpe estuvo centímetros de golpear a Shikadai

" Jutsu Atadora de Sombra " Murmuro Shikadai. Boruto se congeló en su lugar, con su espalda apuntando a su oponente. Shikadai caminó hacia el rubio y sostuvo su kunai en su espalda " ¿Qué tan problemático es esto? " Dijo irritado

" ¿Qué demonios? " Boruto gruñó en voz baja

Shikamaru se acercó al campo de batalla" Shikadai es el ganador " Sostuvo la muñeca de su hijo y lo alzo en el aire. Boruto caminó hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Para evitar cualquier vergüenza, no hizo contacto visual con nadie. Sarada y Mitsuki rieron disimuladamente.

" Esa batalla no duró ni 3 minutos " La chica de ojos oscuros rió " Es tan patético si me preguntas "

El gennin de ojos azules cruzó los brazos en frustración " ¡Cállate! ¡Quiero ver como lo intentas! "

" ¡Sarada Uchiha y ChoCho Amikichi!, ¡vengan al frente! " Sin titubeo, las dos chicas caminaron al centro. Alzaron sus dedos enfrente de sus rostros. Se mantuvieron 3 metros alejadas de cada una.

" No me mediré contigo Sarada " Dijo ChoCho alejando su bolsa de papas

" No porque seas mi mejor amiga quiere decir que vaya a sentir lastima de ti " Respondió Sarada

" ¡Qué comience la batalla! "

Las dos Kunoichis se miraron entre si. Sarada cerró sus ojos . _Si tan solo Papá estuviera aquí para verme. No Sarada, concéntrate_

Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Recuerdos acerca de como la molestaban a ella y su Papá cazaron su mente. No importaba que tanto lo intentara, de nuevo regresaban. La sangre comenzó a fluir con furia en sus venas. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Esos ojos que una vez fueron color ónix, ahora eran rojos como la sangre. En esos determinados ojos, habían 3 pequeños tomoes de color ónix.

 _Venganza…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! XD Aquí les traigo otro fanfic de Sarada. Este es un fic algo oscuro, espero que les guste. Pronto empezaré a subir más capítulos.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto**_


	2. Perdiendo el control

" _ **Con el odio dentro" NO me pertenece, es propiedad de prodigygirl101 y IceLucy (Son la misma persona). Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 2:**

Chocho blandió su kunai. Por suerte, con su sharingan, Sarada evadió cada ataque. Se sentía invencible, podía leer cada movimiento de su amiga antes de que la Akimichi pensara en ellos. ChoCho tomo de su bolsillo tres pequeñas píldoras de color verde, roja y amarilla. Tomo la primera y se la tragó. Después se acercó a la Uchiha.

Sarada no estaba lista para su ataque. Con una velocidad increíble se lanzó a Sarada y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro. La chica de ojos ambar juntó sus manos e hizo unos sellos. Su brazo creció y lo bajo hacia la chica que estaba en el suelo.

Sarada leyó su movimiento, rodo sobre su misma y le lanzo 3 shurikens. La Akimichi los evadió con su kunai.

 _Es buena._ Pensó Sarada. _Necesito encontrar una manera…_

De repente la Uchiha escuchó la conversación de unos ninjas que estaban cerca

—Qué patético—

—Mírala, y pensar que es una Uchiha—

—Justo como su padre, una perdedora—

—No me sorprende que sea débil. El traidor no está cerca para enseñarle algo. Casi me hace sentir lastima por ella—

—Es tan inútil como la pobre de su madre—

La ultima oración rompió el corazón de la chica. Sarada cerró los ojos y enfocó su chakra.

 _Venganza_

Trato de ignorar la voz molesta en su cabeza.

 _Mátalos_

Pero de alguna manera estaba siendo empujada a hacerlo.

—¡Vamos, ven y enfréntame perdedora!¡Nos quedan pocos minutos! — Exclamó ChoCho

 _Véngate_

Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron y se lanzó hacia su mejor amiga. Con cada ataque, ChoCho se las arregló para evadir sus ataques, pero no tenía oportunidad con la velocidad de Sarada, la cual incrementaba a cada segundo. Siendo cada ataque más fuerte que el anterior. ChoCho recibió cada ataque de su amiga. Sin ninguna defensa, su brazo creció y empujó a la Uchiha. Sarada retrocedió y se mantuvo de pie.

 _Mátala ahora_

Sarada pegó su brazo derecho a su lado. El aire alrededor de ella se hizo pesado. Chispas de electricidad emergieron de su mano.

 _¡Ahora o nunca!_

Sarada corrió. ChoCho quien estaba congelada en terror, se quedó ahí indefensa ante su ataque.

 _¡NO TE DETENGAS!_

La Uchiha gritó y atravesó el pecho de su mejor amiga. Electrocutó el cuerpo de la chica de cabello café; su cuerpo se aflojó. La sangre chorreo del pecho de ChoCho, hasta llegar al brazo de Sarada.

 _¡MÁS! ¡MÁS!_

Sarada empujó su brazo, hasta que atravesó la espalda de la Akimichi. Sus ojos giraron para formar un pequeño triangulo con un patrón en ellos. Sacó su brazo del cuerpo sin vida y se giró hacia los shinobis que estaban diciendo cosas de su familia. Con cada paso que daba, el odio crecía con más fuerza dentro de ella.

—Voy a matar a cada uno de ustedes—Gruño Sarada—Van a pagar…

Con una velocidad increíble, se lanzó hacia los shinobis.

Justo antes de que pudiera tocar a los ninjas, un hombre alto, con cabellera rubia y con ropas naranjas apareció en su camino. La mano de Sarada quemaba en fragmentos de electricidad, intento golpear al Hokage. Su cuerpo de repente se detuvo. Busco con la mirada y vió a Shikamaru arrodillado , con sus manos en el suelo. Había usado su jutsu para detenerla.

El Hokage miró a los ojos de Sarada —Sarada, cálmate. Toma un respiro profundo— Insistió. La chica hizo todo por liberarse del agarre. —Necesitas relajarte. Has llegado muy lejos.

Después de escucharlo, su sharingan desapareció. Volteo a ver al hombre frente a ella —¿Hokage-Sama? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy cubierta de sangre?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Lo último que recuerdo es haber esquivado el ataque de ChoCho y …. —Su voz se trabó

El Hokage llevó su mano a su barbilla _Extraño_ … _No tiene la mínima idea de lo que está pasando._ Le hizo una seña a Shikamaru. El hombre asintió y liberó a la chica.

—¿Hokage? — Comenzó Sarada —¿Dónde está ChoCho?

La expresión del séptimo Hokage decayó con incertidumbre —No nos preocupemos de eso ahora mismo. Primero, necesitamos que vayas a casa

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Ella está bien? — Sarada miró detrás suyo, y vio varios médicos ninjas alrededor de la Kunoichi. Sus manos emitían chakra. La chica de cabello café estaba en el suelo en una piscina de su propia sangre. Alado de los médicos estaba una bolsa de papas, la cual estaba empapada de una sustancia roja.

Sarada miró su brazo y luego a la Akimichi. Sus ojos se abrieron en terror. Lagrimas descendieron por su rostro y su corazón dolía. Sentía como si su mundo entero hubiera venido abajo.

—¿ChoCho…? — Dijo en shock. Su cuerpo se inclinó. Y vomitó todo su desayuno.

 _Excelente trabajo Uchiha…_

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! —Gritó, sujetando su cabeza con furia. Empezó a llorar descontroladamente y susurro para sí misma —He matado a mi mejor amiga…—

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Un poco de drama para terminar el capítulo. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Se me enchina la piel cada vez que lo leo. Fue inesperado.**_

 _ **Pronto veremos las consecuencias de las acciones de Sarada. Se pondrá bueno**_

 _ **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**_


	3. ¿Dónde está?

" _ **Con el odio dentro" NO me pertenece, es propiedad de prodigygirl101 y IceLucy (Son la misma persona). Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 3:**

Sin ninguna advertencia, Sarada corrió al bosque. Los shinobis a su alrededor estaban listos para perseguirla, pero Naruto les hizo seña de que no lo hicieran —No se preocupen por ella. Déjenla ir— Se volteó hacia Shikamaru, quien estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo de ChoCho —¿Cómo está?—

—Mal, no estoy seguro que sobreviva Hokage-sama—

Naruto suspiró —Llama a Sakura, pero en ninguna circunstancia digas que Sarada fue la causante—

—¡Si señor! — Shikamaru saltó y se desvaneció en el aire. El Hokage se acercó y se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de la Kunoichi

" _¿Cómo le dire a Choji de esto? Aun peor, ¿Qué le diré a Sasuke?"_

Sarada siguió su trayecto en el bosque en total pánico. Imágenes de su amiga muerta en suelo y sin vida, inundaban su mente. No podía evitar sollozar. Estaba aterrada, pero más que eso, estaba muy triste. Sarada había matado a la persona que más le importaba. La espantada Uchiha se arrodilló alado de un pequeño rio. Su reflejo apareció en la superficie del agua. La sangre de ChoCho estaba en sus mejillas, su brazo derecho y su banda ninja.

" _¡¿Qué me sucedió?!"_

Sarada lavó su brazo derecho en agua. Tomó agua con sus manos y la llevó a su rostro. Después de lavarse, se secó.

" _Mi mamá va a matarme. Todos van a matarme. Mi Papá…"_

Los ojos de Sarada empezaron a humedecerse

" _Mi Papá no va a amarme…"_

Sarada llegó a su casa. Lentamente abrió la puerta —¿Mamá? —Llamó con suavidad. No se escuchó una respuesta. Sarada caminó en la casa y se dio cuenta que su Mamá no estaba ahí. Hoy era su día libre, pero la chica supuso que tenía cosas que hacer. La chica corrió a su habitación, pronto se quitó su ropa y se puso un conjunto nuevo. La Uchiha cerró sus ojos y se relajó. Lo último que recordaba era atravesar el corazón de su mejor amiga.

Sakura llegó a la escena. Un par de ninjas médicos estaban asegurando la zona y la guiaron a donde estaban. La mujer de cabello rosa se apresuró y se arrodilló ante la convaleciente chica, comenzando a trabajar —Hay que llevarla al hospital. Ha perdido casi toda la sangre— Apuntó a dos médicos alado de ella —Ustedes dos, tengan un cuarto preparado con intravenosa y varias transfusiones —Sakura observó a la ninja medico frente a ella —Por mientras ayúdame a cerrar sus heridas—

Naruto se paró detrás de la mujer —¿Cómo está?—

Sakura sacudió su cabeza en frustración —No se ve nada bien. Mejor rézale a dios por un milagro. ¿Ya le dijiste a sus padres? —

—Shikamaru va mientras hablamos. Sakura, ¿Cuándo volverá Sasuke? —

—Debe estar aquí en un día o dos. Planeaba hacerle una sorpresa a Sarada. ¿Por qué preguntas? —

—Por nada—Naruto hizo una pausa—Solo quiero hablar con él—

—Le entregaré el recado— Sakura levantó a ChoCho —Tengo que correr. Hablamos más tarde Naruto— Dijo y se desvaneció en el aire.

" _Lo siento Sakura"_ Pensó Naruto mientras se despedía _"No pude decirte"_

Shikamaru apareció alado del Hokage —Ya le informé a Choji—

—¿Por qué no la detuviste? — Preguntó Naruto

—Honestamente, todo pasó tan rápido. En un segundo estaba desprendiendo electricidad de su brazo y al otro estaba apuñalando a ChoCho en el corazón. No fue hasta ahí que me di cuenta que estaba pasando. De verdad lo siento—

—Está bien. No te sientas mal. Solo siento curiosidad sobre que deberíamos hacer ¿Sarada ha mostrado signos de agresión hacia alguien? —

—Además del hecho de que se impaciente con Boruto, no. Es la que mejor se comporta de su clase—

Los ojos de Naruto se perdieron en la distancia —Quizás tenga una idea de lo que está pasando. Shikamaru, informa a los demás, pero no des ningún detalle de lo que pasó. Después de eso, envía a los chicos a sus casas—

—En camino, Hokage-sama—

Naruto se fue a su oficina —Sasuke ¿Dónde estas? —


	4. El hombre mismo

" _ **Con el odio dentro" NO me pertenece, es propiedad de prodigygirl101 y IceLucy (Son la misma persona). Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 4:**

Sarada despertó de su siesta. Rodo sobre su lado y vio el reloj que marcaba las 3:45. Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Su madre no estaba en casa desde la mañana. Quizás se encontró con sus amigas. La Uchiha no perdió tiempo. Dejó su casa y se diriguió al bosque. Poco a poco todo volvia a ella. Su respiración se aceleró. Se detuvo , y recargándose sobre un árbol suspiró.

—Lo siento ChoCho— Susurró —Por favor perdóname— Cerró sus ojos y sollozó —Me odio tanto en estos momentos…—

 _Odio_

Sarada volteó hacia arriba sorprendida. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar —¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Muéstrate! — No hubo respuesta —¡Quién sea sal de una vez! ¡Todo es tu culpa! — Un arbusto detrás de ella se movió. La chica busco su Kunai y lo lanzó al arbusto. Se escuchó una queja.

—¡Espera! ¡Casi me matas! — Una voz gritó del otro lado —¡Ahora mi mejilla está sangrando! — Un chico rubio y uno peliazul salieron del arbusto. El sudor recorría sus rostros y empapaban sus ropas. El chico rubio tenia un hilo de sangre cayendo de su mejilla.

—Te hemos estado buscando Sarada— Dijo Mitsuki —Desde que mataste a tu amiga, los otros te han buscado—

Boruto golpeó a Mitsuki en el brazo —¡ChoCho no está muerta! Sakura-san la llevó al hospital. Ella estará bien—

—Pero perdió casi toda su sangre. No hay mane…— Boruto golpeó al chico en el rostro

—¡Callate! ¡Ella NO está muerta! De todas maneras…— Miró a Sarada —Mira, te hemos buscado por toda Konoha. Porfavor, ven con nosotros—

—No puedo… ellos me matarán— Contestó Sarada sin esperanza

—Todo estará bien. Nadie te va a matar. Lo prometo—

Sarada explotó —¡Nada estará bien! —

Boruto gruñó —¿Podrías relajarte? Entiendo lo que pasó, pero no te puedes hacer esto. Eres parte de este equipo y tenemos que ayudarnos los unos a los otros—Escuchar esto molesto a la chica

 _Mátalo_

Sarada sacó su kunai. Lo sujetó y se puso en posición de ataque —No me digas que me calme. No sabes nada de cómo me siento—

Boruto alzó las manos en señal de paz —De acuerdo, lo siento Sarada—

 _Mátalo ahora_

Sarada sujetó el Kunai con fuerza —¡¿Maté a mi mejor amiga y me dices que todo estará bien?! —

—Sarada, dije que lo sentía. Por favor baja el kunai— Rogó el chico, preocupándose cada vez más. Pronto se fijó en sus ojos —Sarada, tus ojos, son diferentes—

 _¡Hazlo ahora!_

—¡CALLATE! —Sarada miró a Boruto. Antes de que hiciera un movimiento, sintió como alguien la levantaba. Miró hacia abajo y vio los brazos de Mitsuki alrededor suyo — ¡Bájame! —

Mitsuki negó con la cabeza —No hasta que te hayas calmado. Estuviste apunto de matar a Boruto—

—¡QUÉ ME BAJES! —

—¡Sarada! Respira profundo— Dijo Boruto —¿Qué esta pasándote? Esta no es la Sarada que conozco… ¡Despierta! —

La chica trató de liberarse. Se dio cuenta que no tenia caso forcejear, por lo que soltó su Kunai y se relajó. El sharingan despareció y Mitsuki la puso en el suelo —¿Qué me está sucediendo? —Preguntó Sarada

—Bueno, casi me matas. Eso es algo— Boruto rió nervioso

Sarada estalló en llanto —Lo siento…—

—No te preocupes. Vamos con el Hokage—

Sarada negó con la cabeza —No. Solo déjenme sola—

—Pero…—

Sarada miró a sus compañeros con unos ojos llenos de odio —Dije porfavor— Boruto y Mitsuki asintieron en terror. La chica cayó sobre sus rodillas y divisó a un hombre de cabello negro y capa —Papá…—

…..

El Septimo Hokage miró por la ventana de su oficina. Varias horas habían pasado desde el incidente con la Akimichi y la Uchiha. Tomó un gran respiro y suspiró. Alguien detrás de la puerta tocó y entró —Hokage sama, alguien está aquí para verlo—

—Hazlo pasar Shikamaru— Una mujer de cabello rosa con una bata de hospital entró a la habitación. Sus ropas aún tenían sangre fresca —¿Cómo está? ¿Está estable? —

Sakura negó —Apenas lo esta soportando, tiene suerte que sus padres llegaron antes de que…— Su voz se desvaneció —Naruto ¿Qué le sucedió exactamente a ChoCho? —

Naruto evadió la mirada de su amiga y mintió —Bueno, un Jonnin perdió a su objetivo y el kunai dio en el pecho de ChoCho—

—No me vengas con esas mierdas. Un kunai no puede causar ese daño, además, su piel y órganos están quemados. ¿Qué sucedió en verdad? —

—No puedo decirte— Contestó inquieto —Ordenes del Hokage—

—Hokage mis nalgas. Necesito saberlo, si no, es seguro que morirá. Por cierto, ¿has visto a mi hija? Pobre Sarada, espero que este bien…—

Naruto volteó a su ventana una vez más —Si, yo también lo espero— La puerta se abrió y un hombre con cabellera negra se quedó en la entrada. Su capa negra le llegaba a las rodillas.

—Vine tan rápido como pude Naruto— Dijo con suavidad —¿Cuál es la emergencia? —

—Bueno, no le veo el punto a esconderlo por más tiempo— Naruto apuntó hacia las sillas de madera que estaban frente a su escritorio —Sakura, Sasuke, tomen asiento. Lo van a necesitar por lo que les voy a decir—

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. No crean que me he olvidado de traducir XD**_

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? No es tan emocionante como el anterior. Pero de aquí las cosas comenzaran a cambiar.**_

 _ **Ooh y en cuanto al otro fic, espero actualizar a mas tardar el domingo. Ese está un poco más largo, y lleva mas tiempo.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el siguiente cap!**_


	5. La voz

" _ **Con el odio dentro" NO me pertenece, es propiedad de prodigygirl101 y IceLucy (Son la misma persona). Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 5:**

Sarada cerró sus ojos. Se imaginó la sonrisa que le había dado su mejor amiga antes de comenzar el combate —ChoCho…— La imagen de su amiga desapareciendo de su mente era claro de pensar.

 _Uchiha…_

—¡¿Quién es?! —Sarada abrió sus ojos —¡Me estoy hartando de tus tonterias!—

 _Pero soy yo_

—¿Cuál yo? —

 _Sarada_

El área alrededor de ella se oscureció. Se mantuvo en miedo. Sus ojos buscaron al alrededor, no distinguió nada. De la distancia, vio a una chica caminar firmemente hacia ella. La chica teni , blusa roja y shorts cafés claro. Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron en shock, era su doppelganger. La chica tenia su banda ninja, e inclusive los lentes de la misma manera que ella hacia. La única diferencia era que en sus ojos estaba el sharingan.

—¿Eres yo? —

 _Precisamente, soy tu. Se podría decir que soy tu consciencia._

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!—

La chica sonrió.

 _Tú me llamaste. Simplemente te contesté_

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡No eres yo! —

 _Soy tu, Sarada. Soy el odio que vive dentro de ti._

Boquiabierta y confundida, Sarada respondió con un —¿Huh? —

 _Déjame explicarte. Tienes un lado malo y uno bueno. Desde hace un tiempo has llamado por mi. Y como dije, todo lo que hice fue responder_

—¡Cállate! — Sarada señaló a la chica —¡Mataste a mi mejor amiga! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —

La chica negó con la cabeza _No Sarada, TU mataste a ChoCho. Te distrajiste y el odio consumió tu cuerpo. Liberaste todo tu enojo, y lo dirigiste hacia tu mejor amiga. Piénsalo, en primer lugar ¿Quién te hizo enojar? ¿Quiénes son los_ culpables _?_

Sarada lo pensó por un segundo. Entonces extendió su pie, queriendo golpear a la chica. El golpe atravesó su cuerpo, como si fuera un holograma.

 _Eres una Uchiha. Ellos están malditos por el odio. Es todo por lo que viven. Sabes la historia_

—¡Eso no es verdad! — Volteó y enfrentó a su gemela —¡Estás equivocada! — Respondió con furia

 _¿Por qué mataste a ChoCho?_

Sarada apretó sus puños y gruñó —Escuché a esos ninjas… estaban hablando sobre mis padres. Se estaban burlando de ellos— Confesó —Eso es lo que todos han hecho la gran mayoría de mi vida ¡Estoy harta! ¡Lo odio con todo mi corazón! — Tomó un profundo respiro y continuó —Además, mi papá nunca está en casa, y todo lo que hace mi mamá es trabajar ¡Odio que no esté aquí para verme a mi o mamá! ¡Odio como siempre está en sus misiones! —

La doppelganger sonrió traviesamente

 _Lo ves, ya lo admitiste a ti misma. El odio que tienes superó a tu cuerpo y todo lo que hiciste fue tomar el asunto por tus propias manos. Excepto que lo que hiciste con la persona equivocada._

—¿Entonces que es lo que haré ahora? —

 _Toda acción tiene consecuencias_ La chica se dio la vuelta, y se despidió _Tú decides._ Después se desvaneció en la distancia

Los ojos de Sarada parpadearon varias veces. Se mantuvo de pie y miró al cielo —Tengo que irme— Susurró mientras emprendía marcha a casa

Cuando llegó, corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Abrió la puerta del armario, agarró su mochila y juntó cualquier prenda que pudiera encontrar. Buscó cualquier cosa de valor que pudiera llevarse con ella.

 _Tú decides_ Sarada pensó _¡No tiene ningún sentido!_

—¿Sarada? Cariño— Una voz suave hizo eco desde el otro lado de la puerta de madera —¿Estás ahí dentro? —

La chica se congeló —¡Sí! Dame un segundo, me estoy cambiando— Contestó apurada. Desde la esquina de sus ojos, vio la ropa con sangre que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Aventó la ropa y su mochila, escondiéndola bajo la cama —¡Pasa! —

La puerta se abrió, su madre estaba enfrente de ella, con los ojos rojos e hincados —Cariño, alguien está aquí y quiere verte— Dijo con preocupación

—¿Quién? — Se puso de pie, y se fue a la sala —¡¿Papá?!— Exclamó con alegría. Pensamientos de ella y su gemela, pasaron por su mente. En vez de recibirlo con un abrazo o bienvenida, sus manos se cerraron y su corazón ardió con furia.

 _Como te atreves…_ Una voz oscura habló dentro de su cabeza

 **-Horas antes-**

—Naruto ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Sakura

—Bueno, verás… es acerca de su hija— Comenzó el Hokage

Los ojos de Sakura y Sasuke se alzaron. Se miraron entre si y luego vieron al Hokage —¿De qué trata Naruto? —

—Verán, la causa de la herida de ChoCho es Sarada—

—¡¿Eso qué quiere decir?!— Gritó Sakura —¡No lastimaría ni a una mosca! ¡Nunca haría algo así, especialmente tratándose de su mejor amiga! —

El Hokage alzó su mano y la mujer guardó silencio —Es obvio que algo la provocó, pero no estoy seguro que era. Apuñaló a ChoCho en el pecho con el Chidori, pero para ese momento, ya era muy tarde—

—¡¿Dónde está mi hija en estos momentos?!—

—Antes de que pudiera hablar con ella, huyó al bosque. No tengo idea de donde esté—

Sakura se levantó de su asiento —¡SHANAROO! ¡Voy a buscarla!— Sasuke agarró la mano de su esposa. La miro a ella y luego a su asiento. Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y se sentó.

—Estará bien lo prometo— Agregó Naruto

—¿Qué es lo que va a suceder con ella? Tiene que haber una consecuencia—

Naruto miró su escritorio —Bueno, si las habrá, pero tendré que verlas debido a las inesperadas circunstancias— Naruto miró a Sasuke

—Sakura, por favor, ve a checar a ChoCho— Dijo el azabache de manera cortés

—Pero…—

—¿Por favor?—

Suspiró y abandonó la habitación. Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia su ventana, viendo hacia afuera. No podía describir con palabras lo que había visto en Sarada —¿Qué es Naruto?— Demandó Sasuke —¿Qué más sucedió?—

—Sus ojos, Sasuke. Lo despertó. El mangekyou…—

—¿Estás seguro que es el Mangekyou?— Sasuke se puso de pie, en alerta —¿Está consciente de ello?—

Naruto miró a su mejor amigo —No lo creo, pero tienes que hablar con ella. Eres el que debe hacerlo. No puede hacerlo Sakura. También tengo el presentimiento que la maldición llegó a ella—

—¿La maldición del odio? No juegues conmigo Uzumaki— Gruñó Sasuke

—No te mentiría con algo como esto. Te doy mi palabra. Después de que atacara a ChoCho, se dirigió a un grupo de Jounnins y Chunnins. Shikamaru y yo apenas pudimos detenerla. Honestamente, no creo que haya estado consciente de ello. Estaba teniendo como una clase de confusión interna—

Sasuke dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta —Gracias por cuidar de ella, Naruto—

—¿Sasuke?—

El Uchiha volteó su rostro—¿Qué sucede?—

—Tienes que detenerla, antes de que la historia vuelva a repetirse—


	6. El adios

" _ **Con el odio dentro" NO me pertenece, es propiedad de prodigygirl101 y IceLucy (Son la misma persona). Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 6:**

Sasuke se puso de pie y encaró a su hija. Extendió su único brazo hacia ella. Por mucho que Sarada no quisiera abrazar a su Papá, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Se mantuvieron asi por unos cuantos segundos. Sarada fue la primera en apartarse. Su padre se irguió y la miró.

—Te extrañé Sarada ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Sasuke se sentó en el sillón. Se recargó y relajó sus hombros. Miró a su hija y esperó una respuesta.

Sarada tragó con pesadez. Se quitó sus lentes, los limpió y se los volvió a colocar. _Oh no ¿Acaso sabrán? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿No dijo Mamá que vendría? Quizas a esto se refería cuando dijo que pronto lo haría…_ La chica de ojos ónix tragó saliva de nuevo —Estuvo …bueno. Algo interesante— Dudó un poco —¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? ¿Ya terminó o vas a tomarte un descanso? — Cuestionó Sarada. Todo lo que podía pensar era en como desviar la conversación.

—Bueno, estoy tomando un descanso por ahora. Me quedaré en Konoha por un tiempo. Podría quedarme aquí una semana o dos, quizás más. No estoy seguro, pero la misión por lo pronto está en pausa. Asi que estoy tomando ventaja de ello— Contestó Sasuke con nerviosismo — Pensé que te gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo, desde que he estado lejos por mucho tiempo

La pequeña Uchiha sintió el tormento de su alegría, pero a la vez se sentía disgustada. Estaba aliviada de que finalmente su padre se quedaría más tiempo que un par de días, pero al mismo tiempo la molestó. La voz en su cabeza seguía diciendo palabras como "odio" y "es su culpa" una y otra vez.

—¿Entonces Sarada? ¿Vas a responderle a tu Padre?— Demandó Sakura

—Oh, si Papá… Eso es una buena idea. Me gustaría— Respondió con voz monótona. Sarada comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Esto complicaría de sobremanera el plan que tenía en mente. Lo único que quedaba era ignorar a sus padres e irse cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Sasuke arrugó su expresión —¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo te está molestando?—

—No, solo no me siento bien. Iré a mi cuarto— Sarada se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación. Sus padres la llamaron, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, la chica se encerró. Descansó en su cama y cerró los ojos. _¿Por qué ahora? Papá nunca es muy hablador._ Sarada se puso de pie. _No puede ser. Ahora que lo pienso, los ojos de Mamá se veían rojos y Papá estaba esperando por mí. Él nunca espera por mi, lo que me recuerda…_

Se acercó a su mesita de noche, abrió el cajón, y saco todo el dinero que tenía, en caso de emergencia. Se arrodilló alado de su cama, agarró su mochila, y guardó su dinero en una bolsa pequeña. _No es mucho, pero es todo lo que tengo._ Después de terminar de preparar sus cosas, escuchó a su madre llamándola —¡Voy!— Sarada dejó todo en su lugar y corrió a la cocina. La mesa ya estaba puesta y la comida estaba servida.

—Siéntate cariño, la cena está servida— Dijo su Mamá con lentitud. Sarada tomó asiento enfrente de su Padre.

—Mamá ¿Estas bien? Te ves triste—

Sakura secó sus manos en su delantal, y colocó una cazuela de arroz en la mesa —Estoy bien Sarada. Solo un poco estresada por el trabajo—

—Oh—

—Sarada ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba a su hija a los ojos

—Estoy bien Papá—

—Generalmente hablas mucho cuando estoy en casa. Algo está mal. Conozco muy bien a mi hija—

 _Él no te conoce…_

—Papá estoy bien. Solo no me estoy sintiendo bien—

—Sarada, no es necesario que mientas. Te conozco muy bien…—

Algo dentro de la chica se rompió. Golpeo sus puños en la mesa y se puso de pie —Dije que estoy bien — Estaba jadeando con rabia. Sus ojos se diriguieron a los de su padre. Lo que pudo ver en ellos era calma, la cual estaba por todo su rostro _¡Como puede decirme que me conoce! ¡Nunca está en casa!_

De repente, sintió a alguien abofetearla en el rostro. Sus lentes salieron volando, cayendo en el frio suelo de madera

—¡Shanaroo! ¡Sarada! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a tu padre de esa manera! ¡Discúlpate en este instante!—

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? — Gruñó con voz baja —Papá piensa que me conoce. Bueno, eso es un montón de mierda. Bien Papa, déjame decirte, no me conoces—

Sakura la abofeteo una vez más, solo que esta vez reventó su labio. La sangre se deslizó desde su labio —¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! ¡Tú no eres así!—

—Tu tampoco me conoces Mamá— Sarada miró a su madre. Podia sentir la furia y frustración crecer en su cuerpo. La voz en su cabeza comenzó a molestarla más que nunca —Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, esas tontas y débiles bofetadas no me harán nada —

Cuando esas palabras dejaron la boca de la pequeña Uchiha, Sakura alzó su mano. Antes de que pudiera darle otro golpe, su esposo sujeto su muñeca —No Sakura, déjalo ir—

—¿Qué? ¡Ha sido muy irrespetuosa! ¿Vas a dejarla que se salga con la suya tan fácil? ¡Sasuke haz algo! — Gritó mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro.

—Temo que esto está fuera de mi control—

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? — Replicó Sakura —Nos está diciendo todo esto y ¿no piensas hacer nada?— Tomo su delantal y se dirigió a su habitación en lágrimas —He terminado aquí —

Sasuke volteó a ver a su hija, y la miró —Sabes Sarada, solo porque hayas tenido un mal dia no quiere decir que seas asi de ruda. Tu madre solo estaba tratando de ayudar—

Sarada no respondió. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la mesa. Lo ultimo que quería hacer era mirar a su padre —Como sea— Dejó la mesa , recogio sus lentes y se dirigio a su habitacion.

 _Qué molesto_

—Sarada—

—¿Qué sucede?— Miro a su padre

—Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, piénsatelo dos veces—

Sarada resopló en disgusto —No necesito pensarlo dos veces. Estoy segura de mi decisión— Se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

 _ **-Algunas horas después-**_

Sarada se levantó de su cama y se asomó debajo de ella. Alcanzando su mochila

 _Ya es hora. Pensé que te acobardarías._ Molestó la voz

 _Cállate_ Pensó Sarada con furia _Estaba esperando que mis padres se quedaran dormidos._ Se colocó la mochila en su espalda, caminó a la ventana, y silenciosamente la abrió. Se subió y se puso en cuclillas. Sus ojos escanearon el oscuro horizonte. La ciudad no tenia movimiento. Postes de luz parpadeaban aquí y allá, pero la mayoría de Konoha se encontraba dormida.

 _Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, piénsatelo dos veces_

—Como dije— Sarada brincó, cayendo al suelo —No necesito pensarlo dos veces— Comenzó a andar silenciosamente y se dirigió hacia el bosque


	7. Culpa

" _ **Con el odio dentro" NO me pertenece, es propiedad de prodigygirl101 y IceLucy (Son la misma persona). Yo solo me atribuyo la traducción**_ _._

 **Capítulo 7: Culpa**

Sarada salto con delicadeza entre los árboles. No quería alertar a ANBU, aquellos que mantenían vigilada la aldea. Una vez que pasó junto a ellos, se dirigió a la frontera más cercana. Había alguien en específico que quería visitar, pero nunca había sido autorizada por sus padres.

 _¿A dónde iré después de aquí? No sé en que me debería de convertir …_ Pensó Sarada _Si dejo la aldea, seré considerada como una ninja renegada. No se si…_

 _¿Te estas arrepintiendo?_

 _¿Qué? Claro que no…_ Lo dudo por un momento _Es solo que. No tengo a donde ir. Me volveré una desertora_

 _¿Y eso porque debería de molestarte? A este punto no importa ya. Pronto encontraras a alguien_

 _¿Qué hay acerca de mis padres?_

La voz en su cabeza se rió. _¿Qué sobre ellos? Tu mamá es una molestia y tu papá no te ama. Si tu me preguntas, ellos no importan. Nada cambiará si vuelves._

Sarada no quería creer lo que la voz le decía, pero sabia que era verdad. No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca podría tener el amor de su padre. Era como si de verdad no la quisiera. La chica aun no podía comprender la relación que tenían sus padres, quitando el hecho de que ya habían hablado de ello.

Sarada llegó a una cascada, en cada lado de ella parecía que habían habido unas estatuas. Estaban cortadas por la mitad, en el área del torso. Rocas caídas estaban a sus pies. Historias habían sido contadas, sobre lo que había pasado en ese lugar. Su padre y el séptimo Hokage lucharon ahí. Lo que fue su ultima batalla había causado que las estatuas de Hashirama y Madara colapsaran. Su papá no hablabla mucho del tema, no sabia mucho. Era todo lo que sabia de su pasado, nada más.

La joven Uchiha caminó por la orilla del rio y se arrodilló. Sumergió su dedo en la fría , fresca y clara agua , comenzó a moverlo, viendo el reflejo de la brillante luna. _Como fue que llegué a este punto…_ Suspiró. _He perdido a ChoCho, mi papá me odia , me quiero morir, mi vida apesta._

 _Está por ponerse mejor…_

—Si, seguro que si. Como dije, ¿Dónde me voy a quedar? No tengo a nadie que me pueda ayudar —

 _Sabes que hay una persona que lo puede hacer…_

—¿Quién será? — Se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se posaron en los arboles frente a ella. Pronto se abrieron en incredulidad _—_ No hablarás de… _—_

 _Si, hablo de él._

—No puedo ir con él. Está loco y tiene una obsesión con mi clan. Esta fuera de consideración _—_

La voz gruñó severamente ¡ _¿Qué otra opción tienes?! ¡¿Quieres dormir en el bosque el resto de tu vida?!_

—Supongo que tienes razón _—_

 _Vámonos antes de que alguien te vea_

Sarada saltó sobre el rio. Se miró los hombros y se imaginó a la aldea detrás suyo _—_ Lo siento , pero así es como son las cosas _—_ Dio un par de pasos alejándose del rio, hacia su futuro.

—¡Hey Sarada! Espera _—_ La voz de un chico la llamó desde un arbusto. Un gennin de ojos azules y cabello rubio salió de su escondite _—_ No sé qué está pasando contigo, pero lo detendré. No dejare que te hagas esto a ti misma _—_

Se dio la vuelta y lo confrontó _—_ No puede ser. Tengo que hacer esto, mantente alejado de esto Boruto _—_ El dio unos cuantos pasos, acercándosele. Sarada con rapidez sacó un kunai _—_ Detente, o verás _—_

Boruto detuvo su andar _—_ Sarada ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? Primero, matas a tu mejor amiga, segundo estas huyendo de la aldea. Ahora que planeas hacer, ¿Volverte una ninja renegada y unirte al mal? _—_ Observó como su compañera de equipo dudaba en responder _—_ Espera, ¿es enserio? _—_

—¿Qué si lo estoy? ¡No puedes detenerme! —

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Qué sucedió con eso de volverte Hokage? ¿Acaso solo era un montón de mierda para tener la atención de la gente? Bueno, adivina que. No dejare que te hagas esto a ti misma. Te estoy deteniendo, porque dije que sería tu mano derecha cuando fueras Hokage. Prometí que te protegería y no hay manera en que vaya a retroceder en mi palabra— Boruto desenfundó un Kunai —Si tengo que herirte en el proceso, lo haré—

Por una extraña razón, la conversación hizo que Sarada se sonrojara. Ella recordaba esas palabras, que Boruto le dijo hace tanto tiempo. Hacia que su corazón se acelerara. Cediendo en las palabras de su compañero, alejó su arma y caminó hacia él.

 _¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¿Has olvidado tu objetivo?_

 _Mi objetivo es convertirme en Hokage, lo siento, no puedo hacer esto._

 _¡Tú! Patetica e ignorante niña ¿Haz olvidado tu propósito como Uchiha? En su sangre corre el odio y la valentía ¡No la dulzura y la debilidad!_

—¡¿Podrias callarte de una vez?! ¡Todo lo que haces, es joderme! ¿¡Y que si cambie de parecer!?—

 _¡¿A que volverás?! ¿Quieres continuar tu vida normal? ¿Aquella en la que tu papá no te presta atención y tu mamá te molesta? ¿Asi es como quieres vivir? ¿Ademas, lo has olvidado? ¡Mataste a tu mejor amiga!_

—¡Ya cállate de una vez!— Gritó Sarada en frustración. Una vez más se sujetó su cabeza y respiró con pesadez —Eres tan molesta, déjame en paz—

—Sarada ¿Con quien estas hablando?— Boruto caminó hacia la chica

 _No escuches al chico. No escuches a nadie. Se que es lo mejor para ti. Vas a ir a buscar a Orochimaru por entrenamiento. Pero primero vas a matar al chico. Sabe demasiado_

Sarada comenzó a sudar —No, él no. No puedo…— Dudó por un momento, sintiendo la oscuridad nublándole la mente

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Dime!— Boruto comenzó a correr hacia ella, con gran preocupación —¿Estas perdiendo la cabeza?—

—No te alejes Boruto ¡Mantente alejado!— Le advirtió la pequeña Uchiha. Pronto sintió su cuerpo adormecerse. Su visión se nubló. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó sus ojos. Sangre comenzó a descender de sus ojos, hasta llegar a las palmas de sus manos. La voz en su cabeza rió con malicia. El corazón de la chica, se endureció de repente. Pronto ya no sintió la duda de que lado escoger. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Como la voz le había dicho, era parte de ser una Uchiha.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Estas bien!?— Boruto brincó hacia el rio. A la mitad del salto, sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro. Una fuerza lo regresó al otro lado del rio. Un kunai estaba enterrado en su hombro, haciendo que la sangre fluyera hasta el suelo. Sujeto el mango y lo sacó con rapidez — ¡Que mierda !¡¿Estas intentando asesinarme?!— Boruto miró los ojos de la chica, todo lo que había en ellos era el amor hacia el odio. No podía ver la determinación que tenía, solo había oscuridad.

—Te sugiero que te vayas o si no…— Le gruñó al gennin,

—¿Si no que?—

La mano de Sarada comenzó a desprender chispas azules, un sonido chirriante fue escuchado. El área cercana a ella comenzó a brillar. Llevo su mano a su rostro y su mirada se clavó en Boruto —O tendré que usar el chidori y tu mejor amigo no estará aquí para salvarte—

 _Mátalo_

Boruto se puso de pie y encaró a su amiga —Si va a ser asi, hazlo de una vez—

La expresión de Sarada cambió —¿Qué?—

—Me escuchaste bien. Si es así como quieres vivir, entonces comienza por matarme , será fácil para ti, ¿verdad?—

 _¡Mátalo!_

Sarada bajo su mano y las chispas se disiparon —Boruto…—

—Sarada…— El chico comenzó a caminar hacia ella

 _¡MATA AL CHICO! ¡AHORA!_

La chica llevó sus manos en el bolsillo y lanzó varios shurikens hacia el rubio. Nunca lo vio venir. Varios le dieron en las piernas, pero uno de ellos llegó al pecho. Tosió con violencia, y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Miró su pecho y luego a la Uchiha —Porque…— Susurró

 _Ahora es tu oportunidad ¡Vámonos!_

Antes de irse, murmuró las palabras "lo siento" y desapareció en el bosque. Lagrimas caian por su rostro y por su ropa —Soy un monstruo— Se dijo a si misma

 _Pero es asi como un Uchiha debe ser. Aunque te controlaste con el rubio, estas mas cerca de convertirte en quien de verdad eres_

—Boruto… Lo siento—

o-o

Toc, toc, toc

—Sasuke, la puerta— Sakura se cubrió con las sabanas.

—Nh…— Contestó medio dormido

TOC, TOC, TOC

—¡Cariño, la puerta!— Habló mas alto —Por el amor de dios ¿Quién será a esta hora?—

Sasuke gruñió. Se puso de pie, camino a la puerta y la abrió—¿Quién esta ahí ?— Activó su sharingan y rinnegan e inmediatamente pudo ver a un chico rubio de 15-16 años con varias heridas. Estaba jadeando con pesadez, apoyándose en la entrada.

—Sensei… ayúdeme— Se quejó, pronto la sangre salió de su boca.

—¡Sakura! ¡Levántate, Boruto necesita ayuda médica !— Sasuke cargó al rubio y lo apoyo en la mesa de la cocina.

—Que demonios esta…— Los ojos de Sakura se detuvieron en el cuerpo del sangrante chico. En un instante, sus habilidades de medico hicieron acto de presencia —Esta bien, Sasuke, dame la botella de alcohol que esta en el refrigerador. Una vez ahí, tráeme unos harapos que están en el gabinete de la estufa. Y mi kit de costura que está en la sala— Volteó a ver a Boruto —Dios mío niño ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Tu familia está en problemas? — Sujeto el shuriken de su pecho y sin ninguno aviso lo saco de este.

El chico se quejó en agonía —Señora Uchiha, es Sarada…— Jadeo con fuerza

Sasuke y Sakura se congelaron en su lugar —¿Qué sucedió con ella?—

—Se ha ido. Dejo la villa hace una hora—

Sasuke dio un paso al frente —Después de que termines Sakura, llamaré a Naruto. Volveré pronto— Sasuke se desvaneció y apareció en el cuarto de la chica. Viendo que no estaba ahí. Volteó hacia la ventana y la vio entre abierta. Sasuke se apresuró y asomó su cuerpo por la ventana. Si no fuera por los lloriqueos de Boruto, la aldea dormiría en paz

 _Necesitamos detenerla antes de que la historia se vuelva a repetir_

Volvió al cuarto de Sarada y se sentó a la orilla de su cama. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un desaliñado osito de color café, no más grande que su antebrazo. El cual estaba en medio de las almohadas. Lo había conseguido el dia que ella había nacido. No quedaba mucho del pobre peluche. Casi todo el relleno se había ido.

Los ojos de Sasuke se cristalizaron, lagrimas comenzaron a descender de su rostro hasta llegar al oso. Agarrando el peluche lo hundió en su rostro. La esencia de Sarada aún estaba fuerte. No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente.

—Sarada…— Comenzó —Lo siento —

…

…

…

 _ **¡Hola! He vuelto. Aún no he terminado mi trabajo con este fanfic ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Ya a estas alturas debieron haber notado que está lleno de drama je**_

 _ **Las fechas de las actualizaciones ya no estarán tan lejanas. Me tenía el pendiente que no había actualizado. Pero tomándome un ratito libre me decidí a subir capitulo… Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por los comentarios de todos ustedes, en verdad significa mucho para mí.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto, y… aunque sea un poco tarde ¡Feliz navidad! (:**_


End file.
